Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. Automated banking machines may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer or their financial accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer record corresponds to an authorized user, to carry out at least one transaction which may be operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is often printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. Automated banking machines may be used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions that may be carried out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and system, as well as the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin, or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, and other types of transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, automated transaction machine or an automated teller machine shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to automatically carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.